


The Prince's Potion

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Prince's Potion

**The Prince’s Potion**

“You mean men can’t get pregnant?” Harry asked in astonishment.

“Whatever you’ve heard, there is no such thing as male conception in the Wizarding World,” Severus responded.

“Maybe the Prince could help.”

“Who?”

“He created spells, improved potions. How I loved him sixth year,” Harry said wistfully.

“You did? What are you suggesting?”

“Maybe he could invent a male conception potion. I bet you’d, er, he’d make millions of galleons.”

“Does this mean that much to you?” Severus said searching Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, it really does,” Harry whispered with a nod of his head.

“Consider it done,” the Prince replied.

 

Harry was at his wit’s end. Three years of research and Severus still hadn’t managed to perfect the male conception potion. He worked later and later into the night. Harry brought him lunch and dinner in the lab. The dark circles under his eyes and the weight loss finally made Harry realize Severus was running himself into the ground. It was all because of Harry’s desire to have a child. And he did, but he didn’t want to lose Severus in the process. Was it all worth it? Maybe they could find a magical Muggleborn infant in a Muggle orphanage.

 

Watching Harry play with Hugo and Rose Weasley was both pain and pleasure. Harry enjoyed playing with them, reading to them before bed when they stayed over night, and fixing them breakfast in the morning. But Severus could see the wistful look in Harry’s eyes as he watched the children and redoubled his efforts. No matter what it took, he would get Harry the child he wanted. Failure was not an option; his Harry was too important to him. Sometimes Severus dreamt that Harry left him for a younger woman who could have Harry’s children. Those were his worst nightmares.

 

Harry saw Kreacher popping in and out of the kitchen. The table was set, candles lit, flowers on the sideboard - very suspicious behavior indeed.

“Kreacher!” Harry called.

“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied with a slight bow.

“What are you doing?”

“Master Severus says not to answer any questions from Master Harry.”

“But you are _my_ elf!”

“Kreacher has orders from Master Severus,” he said as he popped out of sight.

The sound of footsteps startled him and he turned to find Severus smiling at him. Something that had not happened in what felt like months.

“I’ve done it,” Severus whispered.

 

Raven hair, skin like porcelain, a button nose- _the gods be praised_ , Severus thought as he held his baby girl. Her tiny pink hand was wrapped around his smallest finger, holding on for dear life it seemed. Harry came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Severus’s shoulders.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Severus? In my wildest dreams I never could have imagined a more perfect child,” Harry said as he stroked her soft cheek.

Severus found himself at a loss for words. Never in his life had he felt love this strong, so completely overwhelming.

Harry kissed away his tears.


End file.
